Don't leave me
by harlotsheart27
Summary: Romans hiding something. Dean has no idea. Romans insecure and scared. Dean wants to fix it. Something like that. I suck at summaries. Bottom/sub!roman top!dean beware boypussy. One shot for now. M/m slash smut
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing here. Be awesome if I did. Im a huge sucker for sub Roman. So here. Sub Roman with girl parts ? ﾟﾘﾁ** **? ﾟﾘﾁ** **?.**

The man heard his boyfriend raising hell in the trainers room.

"Roman... Stop. Let them do their jobs."

"No!"

Roman was slightly backed into a corner with 3 doctors.

Dean sighed. He knew Roman hated doctors always had. ecspecially after having surgery. But this time was worse for some reason.

Roman had been hit hard in his lower stomach and couldn't stand up straight which worried Dean more.

Dean knew Roman had always been self conscious about his body despite what most would have thought. He always took showers by himself. Until recently he hadn't showed he stomach.

And for the most part that was due to Dean and his damn puppy dog eyes. Dean loved Romans body.

. They had been dating for around 12 months. The attraction had been there since day one. Neither acted on it. It was after the royal rumble match that it had been admitted by both men.

Roman though, was innocent in most ways. Which shocked Dean to high heaven. Dean had agreed to take things slow. He also realized Roman was more of a giver and never taking any pleasure. It was also he found out Roman was a natural submissive. Dean had wanted to take things further tonight.

Roman swung at one Of the doctors.

"Kitten!" Dean growled. He heard Roman whimper.

"Dean..." It was so quite. "Please."

Dean walked closer eyeing his boyfriend and submissive. He saw the scared look in his eyes. One he was not familiar with.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"Just want to go home. I'm fine."

"Let them check you out."

"No." Roman shook his head. Arms around himself. "Please D just take me home. I'll be fine. "

Roman already knew what was wrong. And he would be fine.

"Kitten look at me."

Roman met his gaze. The look said it all.

"D... I can't loose you. I can't."

Dean saw the tears in his eyes. He turned back towards the doctors and told them to leave.

"What's wrong baby boy."

Roman just shook. This wasn't like Roman at all.

"You gotta tell me."

"Please just take me home. And I'll tell you everything then. I promise. Just please you have to take me. "

Dean felt when Romans anxiety kicked in.

"Shhh baby boy. It's ok."

"Dean! Please! I promise I'll be fine. Just let me go home and sleep. And then.."

Dean sighed. Roman chewing his lip and slightly looking up.

"Fine but if you so much as moan from pain once I'm taking you to the er and strapping your ass down. And then I'm going to spank that plump bare ass of yours until it's cherry red."

"I-I won't. I promise."

True to his word not a moan of pain left Romans mouth.

When he woke up Dean was watching him.

"Creeper much."

" you were talking in your sleep."

Roman laughed. It was something he did. But he stopped laughing at the look on Deans face.

"Yeah what I say this time."

"You wanted me to fuck you."

Roman chuckled nervously.

"Let me ask you Roman, why don't you ever want anything in return?"

"Um I.. "

Well he did say that he would tell him.

" I just um. I'm nervous?" Scared shitless was a better answer.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to leave me Dean."

Dean hummed. Romans insecurities.

"Kitten. I wouldn't do that. You know I love you. "

"Yeah yeah I know."

Roman looked down at his hands. His first boyfriend had said the same thing. And we can all guess how that turned out.

"Um...yeah. Like I love you to. You know that. It's just."

Dean was over roman. Between his legs. Not touching. "Let me show you. "

Roman couldn't think. He had never been in this position with Dean. His breath caught in his throat.

Deans lips on his neck. A hand in his hip. Those damn sweet spots of his.

"Dean wait!"

Deaan searched his eyes. " just... Go slow. And.. Don't... Leave me."

Roman had given in. Dean was outside himself. Roman was placing full trust in him.

"I won't baby. Don't worry. "

Roman nodded.

Deans fingers skimming his chest. Pinching his nipples. Making beautiful noises leave his lips.

He tried so hard to keep his hips down. The pleasure though, So strong and new.

"Ugh fuck me Dean ." He whimpered out.

Eyes shot down to Romans.

"So fucking sensitive. " Dean smirked.

Dean was however going to take his time. And make Roman feel as good as he could.

"C-can you turn out the lights."

Dean hummed and turned out one. Leaving the room barely lit. He felt roman relax a little bit.

"I'm going to take your pants off."

He knew it would be better to tell Roman then just do it.

"Yea yeah ok."

Roman even lifted his hips.

"Relax I won't hurt you."

"D, I... Wait please."

Roman sat chewing his lips. In nothing but boxers.

"I uh. I want this, really bad. Just, I um. Tell me you love me again?" His voice soft and gentle.

" I love you Roman. So much. I have since I laid eyes on you. Even when you're a brat. Even when you drive me crazy. Even if we stop right right now. I'll still Love you. If you want me to stop let me know."

"I don't. Just needed to hear it again. This is uh new and shit. And you might.."

Dean silenced him with a kiss. Dean let his body rest on Romans. He ground his hips down. Roman let a moan at the pleasure.

Dean was slightly confused. He knew Roman was packing but yet he didn't feel it.

"Dean shit. I need.."

"What do you need baby boy?"

"You I need you dean Please."

His boy was so sensitive. He bit down on his neck. Loving when Roman arched into

Him. His hands pulling at Deans boxers.

"You sure?"

"Ugh yes. Fuck me!" Roman growled grinding on dean. Dean chuckled slightly. Looks like his boy had an inner slut begging to come out.

Dean leaned up. Taking his boxers off. And pulling Romans off next.

"Just uh.. Remember.."

"Slow. And I love you roman."

"You remember that." Roman whispered.

Deans hand left deans hip. Trailing down. Feeling smooth skin.

"Lower" Roman barely whispered.

Dean raised a brow. But trailed his fingers down lower. His breath hitched when he felt wetness. He flattened his hand. More wetness and lips.

His hand paused. He heard Romans breath quickening.

"This is why..." Dean barely mumbled.

Roman didn't say anything. He was a second away from Freaking out. He arched his back as fingers rubbed his clit.

"Shit!"

"Kitten kitten. "Roman knew that voice. " you kept this beautiful wet silky boy pussy from me?"

Roman didn't know how to respond. He just stared at Dean biting his lip. Trying not to rock his hips into that hand that was driving him mad.

"Want more don't you?" Dean knew his hand barely touching, was driving him crazy.

"Yes."

"Ask for it."

"Please sir, touch me."

"Where kitten. "

Roman pushed himself against His hand.

"Ahah say it kitten. Tell me what I'm Playing with right now!"

Roman froze. He didn't want to say it.

"Come on kitten be good for me."

"T-touch my.." He mumbled out the rest.

"Kitten." Dean slapped Roman between his legs.

"Ah fuck. Sir please."

"Saw it kitten."

"Please touch... My... Boy pussy sir"

It was whispered. Dean would let that do for now.

One finger slipped inside easily.

"So fucking tight. And dripping"

"Ah fuck. Please."

Romans legs shook. He hadn't felt pleasure like this.

"How far do you want me to Go kitten?"

" you... You're not..."

"No kitten. I'm not. "

Roman smiled slightly stilling his hips.

"Whatever you want."

Dean smiled. Kisses him once and let his mouth trail down. From the first kiss to His clit to the first lick. To two fingers Roman had been moaning out and begging for more.

"Sstop. Feels weird."

Dean noticed his thighs shaking. Roman was going to cum. Not yet. He wanted to be inside for that.

He pulled his mouth away. Letting his body rest between Roman's thighs.

"Sure?"

"Yes please. "

"Condom?"

"No want to feel you. Just uh.. I haven't before and uh"

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah." A quiet answer.

Dean kisses Roman hard. One thrust. Quick like a bandaid. Roman pulled back and bit Deans shoulder. The pain was quick but sharp.

Dean stayed unmoving. Letting Roman adjust.

"Move.."

Deans movements were slow. Soon roman was begging for more. And harder and faster.

"Such a good boy."

"Fuuuuuuck. "

"So sensitive. "

"Ahhh fuck Dean!" Deans fingers on his clit.

"That's it let them hear you."

"D please!" He begged he needed something.

Dean moved his angle causing roman to scream out.

"That's it. You going to come for me? "

"Fuck fuck Ima cum. "

"Whose going to make you cum Roman"

"Sir shit dean ah fuck make me cum daddy!"

The words flew from his mouth with no filter.

A hand around his throat gentle but rough. Sent him over the edge. He clamped down on Dean. Back arched. His legs squeezing around Deans waist. A slutty moan leaving his Mouth.

A few more thrust from Dean and Roman felt his hot seed inside.

Dean pulled out and flipped over. Roman on top of him. Holding him right.

"Shhh it's ok baby boy. I'm here. Never going away."

At the words roman relaxed. Body still shaking from the pleasure.

"Kitten..."

"Hmm?"

" don't keep shit from me. You'll get a punishment."

"I... You're really not..."

"Roman did you think I would be grossed out? Hate you? Leave you?"

"Yes." It was a whisper.

It dawned on dean then. That's where all of Romans insecurities came from. He had been left in the past before.

"I'm not like the others Roman. I fucking love you to much for this shit. " he placed a simple kiss to Romans forehead, holding him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooo apparently you guys like this story. Which is awesome by the way. A few have messaged me wanting more to it. Which is where I ask you guys what you guys want to see happen? Cute moments, kinky fuckery, random moments ect.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman laid curled up on the couch. His stomach hurting.

"What's wrong baby boy!"

"Hurts " he whined.

Dean cocked his head. He'd seen Roman like this a few times.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh it's like..." He trailed off. Not knowing how to explain it. "Um.. It happens every month... Comes with.." He looked down.

"Roman.. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It doesn't bother me. Shit happens."

"Ok.." His shy little kitten.

"Heating pad?"

"Please?"

Dean went and got the heating pad coming up with a plan to help Roman. He'd get him comfortable in his own skin of it was the last thing he did.

-2weeks later-

"Trust me?" Whispered in his ear, as he stepped out of the shower.

"Know I do Dean."

"Good. Follow me. "

Roman followed Dean to the spare room. Which was no empty, except a bed. Mirrors lined the walls.

"Ok?"

"Roman what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Dean stood behind Roman. His hands on his hips, holding the towel.

"Uh me and you?" He was confused.

"No. What do you see about you?"

Roman was quiet as he stared in the mirror. His fingers twitching holding his towel tighter.

"Let go of the towel."

"N-no"

"Wasn't really an option kitten."

Roman knew that tone all to well. He bowed his head. Slowly moving his fingers.

"Sir..."

" do what I say baby boy."

Roman closed his eyes as he felt the towel being removed.

"Look at the mirror kitten." Voice soft.

Roman slowly opened his eyes. Watching deans fingers trail Over his body.

"You know what I see?"

Roman shook his head.

"Perfect hair that all the girls are jealous of. Beautiful eyes that change depending on your mood. But always a tint of grey in them. Your plump lips that I love. Kissing. Smiling or even wrapped around me. Your tattoo. I love tracing it, it calms me down. " fingers trailing over each part.

Roman stared in the mirror watching.

"Your muscles. So defined but yet soft. This ass. I fucking love it. Toned thighs. So strong. You know one of my favorite things?"

"N-no."

"Mm you should. I could spend forever there." A hand between his legs. "Spread your legs baby." A whimper.

"This right here. Always so smooth. So tight around my finger. Even tighter around my dick. Tell me Roman, what's my favorite thing?"

He swallowed. Eyes met blue in the mirror before looking down where his hand was.

"Um...my..." He licked his dry lips. " is it really your favorite thing?"

"Mm hmm. So my favorite thing?"

"My uh.." Kisses to his neck and shoulder. " Jesus. My boy pussy." Whispered.

"Say it a little louder kitten."

Roman groaned.

"Why are you embarrassed about it? It's a beautiful thing. " Dean stepped in front of Roman and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me."

Roman stared down at him. When Dean met his eyes, he saw nothing but love and desire.

"Because it's not normal. Because... It's made people leave before."

"I'm not then Roman. You don't realize how special you really are do you? How fucking beautiful You are. From head to toe and everything in between. Roman I want you to you to be happy with what you have. Don't be embarrassed. It happens for a reason. You know what my absolute favorite thing is?"

"No..."

"You. You are my favorite. You don't compare to anyone else. The feelings you make me feel. How happy you make me. Everything baby boy. "

Dean smiled at Roman who nodded with a tear in his eye.

"I... I just.. Fuck I love you Dean so much. Thank you."

He tucked his face into deans neck. Dean rubbing his back softly.

"I love you to baby boy."

-/-

" it happens.. Like every month. Just cramps. It makes me feel like a bitch cause they hurt. Men don't give women enough credit for that shit. " he chuckled curling into Dean more.

"My first boyfriend.. He got majorly freaked out and like.. He was grossed out. And it was bad. He made me feel like shit. And it just.. It got worse from there. One took pictures and my family had to move states. I was like 16. "

"And that made it hard for you to trust people. That's why you hid it from me?"

"I uh. It's different with you. A part of me knew you wouldn't care but the fear of loosing you. I couldn't. And yeah. "

"You should know me better then that. "

"It's just... You've been my rock and everything and I couldn't and can't. I Don't..I love you to much."

"And you won't have to worry about that ever baby boy. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. "


	4. Chapter 4

**sadly I own nothing. This is for ItsThaCityBus. Hope you like it**

* * *

Since the shield had started there was tension. It wasn't that noticeable to most. Seth knew. Seth was determined to make his brothers happy. He saw the looks and subtle flirting both did. He buckled to himself sometimes. Dean was such an alpha male and Roman despite what most thought was so submissive. They made the perfect pair and didn't even know it. So like the architect he was, he came up with a plan. A plan B.

With him leaving the shield, that paired Dean and Roman up together more. They traveled together more. Became closer. But both were stubborn asses.

Then Dean got the staring role in 12 rounds 3. Time away from Roman. He was happy for his brother but that was not part of the plan. He noticed the change in Roman almost instantly. He was more sad. His normal smile was fake.

Dean was no better. It was weird without Roman around. He was more cranky more on edge.

The night of champions happened. That was game changer. Dean wasn't told what happened. Just there was a change. Seth was to blame for that. He knew Dean would freak out. Which is exactly what happen.

"What the fuck do you mean he's in the hospital Seth?"

"He had emergency surgery Dean calm down. He's fine."

"No Roman being fine is not having surgery. Roman being fine would have had him in the match with you! He's not fine you asshole."

"Dean, stop. We'll be there shortly and you can see for yourself he's ok."

Dean mumbled under his breath the whole way there and to the hospital room.

Roman was asleep when he walked in. Dean had froze in place. Staring at him, taking in the man he had fallen for so hard. The man that kept him calm but yet made him crazy.

"Jesus Christ" he whispered.

His Roman looked so vulnerable. His Roman.

"Seth..." He heard the pain in his name. " what if I lost him before I got him? What if they didn't get him in time? What if I never told him? Jesus. I should have told him from the start"

"Dean don't think like that. " Seth sighed.

"I'm fine Dean." Roman spoke for the first time. He had woken up when the door opened.

Dean rushed to Romans side holding his hand. Much like he had down before.

"Don't ever fucking do this shit again! You hear me." It was a demand.

"Y-yes." Like every time they touched he felt that spark.

"Fuck you scared me Ro."

"I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head. Seth chose that moment to sneak away.

"Hey d?"

"Yeah!"

"What did you mean you could have lost me before you had me?"

Dean took a deep breath in. He looked at Roman. Noticing small movements of his eyes.

"It's simple really. You, you are something special Reigns. And you really don't have a clue. There's something about you baby boy. Something that keeps me calm and drives me crazy at the same time. It's always been there. I just never... It was always tomorrow I'd tell you. Then" he paused licking his lips, " then this happened."

Roman stared at Dean. Eyes wide.

"You're saying.." Roman trailed off. Nervous. Shy.

"I'm saying I want you Roman. Physically, emotionally, mentally. I want all of you. I want you to be mine."

Roman laid still. Staring at Dean. His best friend. His rock. He tag partner. The man that drive him crazy nine out of ten times. The man he dreamt about most nights. The man he wanted his first time to be with.

"I um.. I'm weird D, you know this."

"All part of the package."

"I'm.. It's just.. You know you have experience, with things, that I don't."

"You're getting better in the ring every day babe. Doesn't matter. There's always room to improve."

Roman groaned. He wasn't getting what he meant.

"Uh thanks but not that. " he rubbed his face. " you... You've done things."

"My past? "

Dean was confused. Roman had never stated that his past had bothered him.

"No. I don't care about that."

"Roman you gotta talk to me here man."

"I've never... Um, " he glanced down.

Tell Dean the full truth or partial. He didn't get time to make up his mind as Dean's hand pulled his head up and his lips were on Roman's before he could blink. Smooth soft, dominating.

"Now you've never what?"

"Had sex." Whispered. Head bowed down.

Dean was shocked.

"With a man?"

"Or women."

Dean looked wide eyes at Roman.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

Roman was nervous. Partial truth it was then.

"Hey Rome?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that doesn't bother me right?"

"It doesn't?"

"Naw. Just means I get to be the cocky asshole who gets to say he was your first for a lot of things when it comes to that time. "

Roman glanced Up at Dean shocked.

"What if, like it takes a while."

"I haven't had sex in a while, I have my right hand maybe left. Depending. I'll wait for you to be ready."

Roman smiled. A real smile. Nodding his head.

"Just uh, I am kind of dominate."

Roman along with Seth who came back started laughing.

"No shit! Jesus. You two took forever. Thought I'd have to lock you alone in a closet." Seth laughed.

It wasn't completely his plan B maybe plan C but it worked. Both his brothers were finally happy.

"Soooo now we can double date!" Seth cheered happily.

"Wait... With who?"

"Um, my boyfriend." Seth chuckles nervously.

"Who?" Dean all but demanded.

"Um... Brock."

Both men looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He answered Roman.

"I'm saying it's my meds." Roman stated before leaning back.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. I'll kick your ass when we get you back in the ring."

"As if little bro."

" Lesnar tho?" Dean asked still shocked.

"Fuck you Dean. And yes."

The conversation carried on light hearted. Seth smiling as his brothers still held hands. Dean rubbing Roman's head occasionally.

Finally.


End file.
